


Transference

by SkewedReality



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkewedReality/pseuds/SkewedReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on KMM: "Merlin teaches Arthur magic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transference

In the few years since Uther had passed, Camelot had undergone many changes. Not the least of which being a newly formed peaceful coexistence with Druids and those who practiced magic for good. The door had been opened for those with magic to use their gifts to aid the kingdom in its quest for continued peace and prosperity.

And, in what Arthur hoped would be a show of good faith to the people, a seat had been reserved at the round table for the newly appointed Court Sorcerer whose job it was to ensure that magic never be used for harm or vengeance.

If that Court Sorcerer also happened to be the King’s Consort, well, certainly, it was merely a coincidence. At least he was a better sorcerer (and consort) than he ever was as a serving boy.

Council during peacetime was incredibly dull but mercifully short. There were talks of how crops were faring on the borderlands and proposed ideas to lower taxes since there was little need for constant patrol along land that no longer bordered enemy kingdoms, and if Camelot lowered its cut of farmers’ profits by four percent…

Arthur cleared his throat and spoke. “We have all been given much to consider tonight. I believe now would be a good time to adjourn and allow everyone a chance to take in what has been discussed.” He could swear he heard all of the Knights exhale in unison that the meeting was finally at an end.

He could sense Merlin close behind as he made his hasty retreat from the stuffy room.

“Arthur…?” Merlin let his voice trail off as he shut the door to their chamber behind him, and when Arthur turned to acknowledge the question, it seemed as though Merlin had lost himself in thought. He moved softly to Merlin’s side as not to startle him from his trance.

“What is it?” The look of concern plaguing Merlin’s face was enough to worry Arthur. He placed a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Merlin, what’s going on?”

Silence followed, but it seemed that Merlin was trying to find a way to continue, so Arthur didn’t press. Finally, after a deep sigh, Merlin did continue. “I was reading last night. One of Gaius’ old books, and I read something interesting. I thought you might want to know, but I just didn’t quite know how to bring it up…”

“Well, it’s brought up now, so why don’t you tell me what ‘it’ is?” Arthur returned, trying for something playful and goading but falling just short.

It was unlike Merlin to tiptoe around what he was trying to say. Usually, he took great pleasure in watching the shock and surprise on Arthur’s face and mocking him for days afterward.

After another minute or so of unsettling consideration, Merlin heaved a sigh that seemed to be too much for such a small chest before moving to the bed and inviting Arthur to follow. “I read that children born of magic are typically likely to have magic themselves.”

Arthur opened his mouth to argue, but Merlin continued with, “Even if their parents do not have magic.”

The silence that followed was like a grave.

Before he even realized what he was doing, Arthur was on his feet and out the door.

Merlin didn’t follow.

\---------- 

By the time Arthur came back, the candles had long since burned down, casting flickering shadows over Merlin’s sleeping form lying on top of the bed. Despite the chill, Merlin hadn’t gotten under the blankets, obviously having fallen asleep waiting for Arthur to return. It sent a pang of guilt through his stomach. They’d long ago promised not to keep any more secrets, and it always felt wrong to try and exclude Merlin from anything.

With soft steps, he made his way to the bed, sitting down easily on the edge and giving Merlin’s shoulder a gentle shake. He awoke before Arthur had even spoken his name but said nothing as he met Arthur’s eyes, waiting.

“Merlin,” he said, trying to buy some time to gather his thoughts.

His entire life, it had been engrained in his head that magic was evil. No good could come of it and anyone who used it should be put to death as a traitor to the crown. He had believed it even after Merlin had told him about his own gifts. His trust had been shaken and his faith that all magic users were liars had been reaffirmed.

No matter how deep the resentment ran, he could never utter the words that would have his best friend put to death. Could never be the one to snuff out the light of such a bright, beautiful soul.

It had changed for him then, his view of magic. After so many years of being blind, he found himself able to think back on all the impossible fights from which he had emerged victorious, how many strange coincidences that had ended up turning the tide and saving his life. He knew then it had been Merlin. He had saved his life without asking for thanks or recognition. He’d done it out of only love and devotion.

Surely, Arthur had finally allowed himself to think, if there was one sorcerer like Merlin, with a pure heart, there would have to be more. More people who only wanted to use their gifts to help.

But to have magic himself? It wasn’t even a thought that Arthur could wrap his mind around. Would his father have had him put to death?

He shook his head and reached for Merlin’s hands. He couldn’t bring his voice above a whisper. “How would I know if I have magic?”

“I don’t know, really.” Merlin’s voice was quiet and thoughtful. “I’ve been doing it since before I could talk. I would make things I wanted float to me. Or hide things my mother was looking for.”

Arthur smiled at the thought of a young Merlin, all toothless smile and big ears, giggling darkly while Hunith searched all over the small house for a cup that would float just out of her line of vision.

“But,” Merlin continued, squeezing Arthur’s hands. It was pure comfort and reassurance. “I could teach you a simple spell and we could see what happens…”

\---------- 

It took about ten minutes to memorize the words, and Arthur was sure he’d never be able to manage to say them without thinking about how rough and unpolished they felt on his tongue.

He watched Merlin recite the spell as though the words came as easily as breathing, and a small orange flame sprang to life in the palm of his hand.

“Alright,” Merlin said, his smile wide and untroubled. “You try.”

Arthur made it halfway through the spell before breaking off with a, “This is ridiculous. I’m not going to be able to do it.”

Merlin laughed brightly. “I will admit, I never thought I’d see the day when I’d be sitting here teaching Uther Pendragon’s son how to do magic.”

They shared a brief smile before Arthur’s brow furrowed and he tried the spell again. And again. And again. With the same result: Nothing.

“I hate to say this, _Your Majesty_ —“ Merlin laughed around the words. “But sadly, it appears that you may be just as ordinary and unimpressive as I feared.”

The smirk on Merlin’s face got him hit in the head with a nearby pillow. In retaliation, Merlin managed to catch Arthur off guard and knock him backwards on the bed, rolling over to kiss the blond’s lips. Arthur settled into their embrace with a soft sigh, and Merlin propped himself up on an elbow. “I could swear that you look almost disappointed…”

“I don’t know.” Was the answer Merlin got. And it was true. Arthur wasn’t sure which outcome he had been hoping for. He thought that maybe, if he had magic, it could have given him some sort of _real_ connection with his mother. Magic had been used to bring him into this world and it might have been comforting to feel as though there was still that link between himself and his mother. But then, if he had magic, he feared it would further damage his already tarnished memory of his father.

Arthur shrugged and turned his face further into the pillow.

“Give me your hand,” Merlin said, sitting up just a little to let Arthur free his hands and offering an outstretched hand, staring expectantly.

“Are you giving me an order?” Arthur smirked, looking up to meet Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin rolled his eyes and reached down to grab Arthur’s hand where it rested against his chest, squeezing it within his hand and whispering something under his breath that made his eyes flash gold.

There was a warm tingling in Arthur’s fingertips that spread all the way up his arm, across his shoulders, and finally settled into the fingers of his free hand.

“What did you do?” All curiosity, no concern. Merlin would never hurt him. Well, not _seriously_ , anyway.

The words were met with a smile and another kiss. “Why don’t you try the spell again?”

Arthur swallowed thickly and nodded. He whispered the spell, still foreign on his tongue, and stared with wonder as a small flame burst into existence in his hand.

“You may not have magic of your own, Arthur Pendragon, but you will never be without mine.”


End file.
